The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background module, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Rotating magnetic storage systems such as disk drives read and write data on concentric tracks of magnetic storage media. Some magnetic storage systems use horizontal magnetic recording, which magnetizes the magnetic storage medium in a direction that is parallel with a plane defined by the magnetic storage medium. Other magnetic storage systems magnetize the magnetic storage medium in a direction that is perpendicular to the plane. When reading a track, signals sensed by the read head may be adversely impacted by crosstalk from adjacent tracks. This problem may increase as run length increases. Run length refers to the consecutive number of adjacent symbols stored on a track that are the same.